Leaders Never Die: Part Two
by eXiLe
Summary: SEQUEL!!!!! A new evil has taken over Middle-Earth after thousands of years after the fellowship... where else could Legolas and his brother turn? But to the past... this is an AU fic... **CHAPTER 2 UPLOADED** PLEASE R&R!!!
1. Info

Hey everyone. it's me eXiLe. I know that I haven't really been the best at updating ::blushes:: sorry. but I'm finally getting around to writing a sequel to my story 'Leaders Never Die'.  
  
But this is definitely the sequel. ya know with Legolas, Durian, Amanda and Lestan. yes they're all back.  
  
I suggest that you read the first one before you start reading this one. heh.  
  
I wanna say thanks to my Beta reader Tiffany. you're great!! ::hugs::  
  
Well... what are you waiting for. read on to the sequel!!! :-D  
  
eXiLe 


	2. Chapter 1

Hey people…. Yes this is the long awaited sequel to Leaders Never Die… if you haven't read that story yet, I suggest you do so before reading this one… I'm so excited that I am finally getting around to doing this!! YAY!!! Please don't flame me… this is an AU fic so it's not historically accurate. So don't sue me, haha… PLEASE R&R!!!!! On with the sequel…

**Leaders Never Die: Part 2**

_~Chapter 1~_

"Legolas… I can't… walk… anymore…" Gasped the blonde elf as he limped along the uneven pathway. The only thing that was keeping him upright was the weight that he was placing on his older brother, he tried supporting himself on one leg but he failed. He fell in a heap on the ground, completely exhausted from dragging his body around for the past day. He let out a whimper of pain as the arrow piercing through his right leg dug deeper into his leg when he fell.

"Durian, you must be strong!" Legolas urged as he tried to lift his brother from the ground. The sound of an arrow whizzing by his head made him realize just how close the enemy really was to them. He turned around and stared into the dark forest, trying to make out the shapes against the rain that was falling. He was horrified to see the danger approaching quickly, and his brother still on the ground. 

"LESTAN!?" He called, searching for his friend up ahead.

A blonde head poked its way out of a small gathering of bushes and the rest of the body stood erect in the rain. "What happened?"

"Lestan, have you found shelter? Durian is weak, we cannot force him to walk on his wounded leg. I fear that if we do not heal his leg soon he shall die from lack of blood!" Legolas yelled, trying to overpower the thunder. He crouched down to the ground to try and get his brother to a standing position. Durian moaned as the pressure he put on his leg made it seem as though he were burning alive. 

"No, about fifty feet up ahead, the forest ends and turns into an open field. There is no shelter around for miles, we must try to fight off the enemy." Lestan told Legolas.

Legolas cursed silently under his breath, he knew that there was no way that Durian could walk on his own, much less fight. "No, we cannot fight. We have to find a place to hide."

Lestan's forehead burrowed as he lost himself deep in thought. "I have an idea." He said. He ducked just barely in time to escape the flying arrow going towards his head. "Follow me."

He ran up alongside Legolas and helped support Durian from the other side. "What do you have in mind? Do you know of shelter around here?" Legolas asked.

Lestan nodded, "I know of a place where we could stay until the enemy passes by… I do not know if the tunnel is still open, it has not been used for thousands of years. But it's worth testing our luck at the moment."

"What tunnel?" Legolas asked. He reached up and pulled a clump of wet hair from his face, leaving a streak of Durian's blood on his face.

"The tunnel into Earth," Lestan said quietly.

Legolas gasped, "I thought they had been barricaded long ago because of the orcs getting through its passage."

"Yes, but they are easy to get through." Lestan said.

"Where are we going?" Durian asked in a weak voice. He started coughing so violently that he lost his balance and fell backwards. Legolas and Lestan tried to catch his fall but the wet elvish clothing slipped through their fingers and Durian slammed against the ground, and his head right on a rock. Everything went black…

*~*~*~FLASHBACK*~*~*~

Amanda clicked on the web site and waited for it to load. It showed a picture of a little room that belonged to a girl that committed suicide. It said to stare at a little blue bag that was sitting in the back of the room for 30 seconds and her apparition was supposed to slowly appear.  
  
"Sounds interesting," said Durian.  
  
Durian and Amanda sat and stared at the computer seconds, each counting down. When they reached 30 seconds they got disappointed, they didn't see anything. All of a sudden this thing popped out of no where and flew towards the screen.  
  
Amanda and Durian both screamed. Amanda fell backward in her chair which caused the back of the chair to hit a very sensitive part on Durian.  
  
Durian's eyes looked blank for a second, then he moaned and fell to the ground, clutching himself.  
  
"Oh my God!!" Amanda cried laughing. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it."  
  
Durian just lied there, not moving for a couple of minutes. But he soon started showing signs of life as he started moving. Durian sat up Indian style and Amanda was kneeling over him now. And after a couple of minutes to recuperate, the elf looked Amanda in the eyes. He looked intently into her eyes, and leaned forward and whispered, "That was `fucking' scary. To use your vocabulary."  
  
Amanda laughed, "Yeah it was." She stood up and held out a hand to help him up. He reached up and took her hand. Unfortunately, Amanda failed to see the smile playing on the elf's lips. When he took her hand, he pulled her down. She yelped as she flopped down on top of him. They lay there not moving for a couple of minutes. He looked into her eyes and put his hand on the back of her neck. He guided her head slowly down towards his. Just as their lips were about to meet the door slammed open.  
  
"What happened!! Oh my God!!" Screamed Legolas when he opened the door and saw Amanda laying down on top of his younger brother. "What are you doing?!"  
  
"Oh geeze, look, "she said, getting up from her comfortable position on top of Durian, "it's not what it looks like."  
  
"Oh I know what it looked like," said Legolas. "Durian, can I talk to you now?"  
  
Durian sighed, "Great timing brother. I'll see you in the morning my lady."  
  
"Good Night Durian," replied Amanda.  
  


*~*~*~END FLASHBACK*~*~*~

Durian groaned as the memory that had long been forgotten, came back to him suddenly. He began to regain consciousness and one name came through his lips, "Amanda…"

Legolas looked up from his digging through the dirt. The tunnel had caved in slightly at the opening and he and Lestan were digging furiously trying to find the opening. But the name that Durian gasped in his state startled him, "Amanda?" he asked Lestan.

"Who is Amanda?" Lestan asked.

"Don't you remember that mortal child that you picked up from Earth over 15,000 years ago? The odd girl that knew all the occurrences of the fellowship?" Legolas asked, astonished that he had completely forgotten about her until that moment.

"By the Valar… I DO remember her now… what in the world could have made him think of her." Lestan wondered.

"Do you think she could help us?" Legolas asked hopefully. "Instead of trying to heal Durian ourselves, we could ask her for her Earth healing abilities!"

Lestan shook his head, "No, that would not be a good idea Legolas. We do not even know if the child is still alive."

"But it has only been a couple of years on Earth since she was last here. She would be the same as she was then!" Legolas pleaded. "Please Lestan, it could help Durian."

"Yes, she would be the same as she was then, with the small problem of her not remembering us at all. Do you remember that Legolas? She _died when she was here… so she returned to Earth without any memory of her time in Middle-Earth at all. We are __not going." Lestan growled. The sweat on his face was mixing with the rain, causing his eyes to sting as the rain fell down his face and into his eyes. He began digging again and felt his hand reach open air on the other side. _

Legolas noticed this and started pulling clumps of dirt away from the ground. Soon they had created a hole large enough for the nimble elves to slide though and into the cave. "Hold onto Durian," Legolas said as he began lowering himself into the hole.

Once he was in, he squinted in the darkness and saw the light of Earth far ahead of him. He then motioned for Lestan to drop Durian down to him, Legolas caught the light elf and laid him on the ground so that he could help Lestan down also.

Just as Lestan was lowering himself in, the sounds of Orcs came barreling through the air. Lestan dropped himself into the hole and rushed Legolas and Durian to hide in the darkness. The sounds of Orc feet pounding on the ground overhead them caused small pellets of dirt to fall from the roof of the tunnel.

As soon as the orcs had passed over them, they began to unpack their healing supplies and set up camp for the night. 

Legolas knelt down and blotted Durian's face with a wet cloth, trying to cool the elf off. "Legolas, I need water." Durian mumbled.

Legolas nodded, he stood up and started to walk over to his canteen until a deep groaning sound stopped him dead in his tracks. His eyes traveled over to Lestan to see if he had noticed the sound too. He found Lestan looking at him with the same confused eyes.

"What was that?" Lestan asked, but he was silenced with a small wave of Legolas' hand. 

"Shh…" Legolas said. He looked up at the ceiling of the cave, where the groan had come from. He noticed the dirt lightly falling. Another loud groan and larger quantities of dirt falling from the ceiling made him realize what was going on. 

"Lestan! Get over here, the tunnel is going to cave in!" He cried. He grabbed one of Durian's arms and dragged him across the floor away from the falling dirt. 

Lestan grabbed their packs and ran with Legolas, helping him drag Durian to safety. They barely managed to travel deeper into the tunnel to escape the falling dirt as the tunnel caved in. 

Soon after the flying dirt ceased a little bit, the realization finally hit them. Legolas and Lestan exchanged worried glances, "That was definitely our way out." Lestan exclaimed.

Legolas sighed and looked in the opposite direction of Middle-Earth, and towards the sunlight that was barely visible. "I guess we only have one choice…let us hope Amanda is still there…"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hey people… wow it felt good writing about Legolas, Lestan and Durian again… phew… I'm sorry it took me so long to get this up… heh ::blushes:: I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter… PLEASE R&R!!!


	3. Chapter 2

Hey, this is the second chapter… wow, I'm really pumping this biznich out… what the hell kind of word is that? Haha… oh well... I hope you all like my quick updating!!! And I'm glad you're happy that I finally wrote a sequel Lady of Legolas, heh… Special thankies to my beta Tiffany!!!! :-D storytime…

**Leaders Never Die: Part 2**

_~ Chapter 2 ~_

CRACK!!

Amanda looked down at the balls rolling around the table and tried to refrain from laughing as the noticed the white que ball roll into the left pocket. "Wow Tiffany… that was… a _great break... looks like you lost."_

"Shut up," Tiffany growled as she threw the rack at Amanda. "For that lovely comment, you get to re-rack the balls whore."

"Grrr… feisty, just the way I like it." Amanda said with a wink. They laughed together as they began to gather the balls back up and put them into the rack so that they can begin another game of pool.

Just as Tiffany placed the last ball into the rack, she sighed and looked around. "Do you remember the first time we came here? Way back in our freshmen year? God… that seems so long ago."

"That's because it _was so long ago. That was over 3 years ago! We're free now Tiffany! No more parents to hold us back! No more 'No Driving' bullshit holding us back! We're 18! Our lives are just __starting!! Well… only one of us is 18." Amanda laughed, and patted Tiffany on her back._

Tiffany laughed sarcastically along with Amanda, "I'll be 18 soon… I'm going to cherish my last couple months of childhood."

"You do that Terf… are we ready to play again?" Amanda asked.

"Yea, you break this time though." Said Tiffany, she waited as Amanda bent down, tucked a piece of blonde hair behind her ear and lined up the que ball with the point of the pyramid. 

CRACK!

The balls rolled around the table and one of the stripes went in and luckily the que ball didn't. "Beautiful," Amanda commented to herself. She aimed at another stripe and got that one also. 

"Bitch," Tiffany joked. "You used to suck at pool."

"The keywords there would be 'used to'," Amanda said. She was about to shoot another ball when screaming behind her distracted her. She stood up and turned around, "What the hell?"

Tiffany walked up beside her and observed what was going on. She noticed some people up ahead screaming over something, "Oh my God… what's he doing here?"

"What?" Amanda asked, "You know those people?"

"Yea…" Tiffany mumbled as she started walking towards the commotion. 

"Yo Tiff! Wait up!" Amanda called.

"You mutherfucker!!! I asked for $500 dollars worth, not a fucking $100!! I expect to not get cheated out of my money!!" One of the guys screamed at a guy with a baseball hat on. 

"Yea, you asked for $500 dollars worth of shit, but where's the fucking money?!? If I don't get paid, then you don't get your shit!" The other one yelled back.

"Oh that's it…!" The guy who started the argument reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a gun and aimed it at the man with the hat. 

Tiffany ran up beside the guy with a gun and pulled his arm down. "Gaby! What the fuck do you think you're doing?! You're going to get in trouble. Stop this shit!"

Gaby pointed his gun at the man again and said, "This little shit cheated me, he deserves to die!"

Amanda walked up beside Tiffany and looked at Gaby, he was two years younger than her, she never knew that he was into drugs. "Tiffany… stay out of this."

"No! He's my brother's friend… I can't stay out of this."

The man with the hat on watched the three fighting teens, they were completely oblivious to the gun that he was pulling out of his coat also. He took a couple of steps back and aimed it right at Gaby's head. 

Gaby's friend Andy noticed this, "Gab! Watch out!" He screamed. Just as the guy was about to fire, Andy tackled him, everyone froze when the gunshot was heard.

Andy grabbed the gun out of the guys hand and looked around, looking for the bullet damage.

Tiffany and Amanda stood there in shock. Amanda started shaking as fire swam through her left arm. Her breathing became raspy as she looked down at her blood-soaked tank top and the small black hole in her shoulder.

"Oh my God! Amanda!" Tiffany screamed as she caught her falling friend. She sat on the ground with Amanda in her lap. She gasped when she saw the bullet hole going straight through Amanda's shoulder, right below her collarbone. Tears formed in her eyes as she screamed, "Somebody call 911!!!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Elsewhere*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Legolas and Lestan trudged through the slippery tunnel trying to support Durian. They were nearing Earth now, they had been walking for a couple of hours already and night was falling upon the human civilization. 

"Legolas…" Lestan said. "When we arrive, we cannot try to locate Amanda. I feel it would be hazardous for her if memories of her death would return. Do you catch my meaning?"

Legolas nodded, "Aye. Earth is very large… much larger than Middle-Earth. I don't think we would be able to find her anyhow. This portal through our worlds, where will it lead us to?"

"I don't know," Lestan replied. "We had been traveling for a very long time whilst in Middle-Earth, I do not know where we were. It could be anywhere in the world, the Americas, Europe, the Middle East… anywhere."

All these names were foreign to Legolas, he had never heard of them before. "Which did Amanda hail from?" 

"She comes from a section of Northern America called Ohio… I do not remember the exact name of the city she is from, it has been too long ago to remember." Lestan told him. "But I do know that there is a portal that leads us right to her city."

"Could this be it?" Legolas asked.

Lestan got a look of annoyance on his face, "Did I not just tell you that I do not know?"

Legolas looked down at the ground, "I am sorry."

"You have no reason to apologize to me Your Highness…" Lestan answered. They continued walking in silence, with only the occasional cough coming from Durian. "Ah… here we are." Lestan said as the portal opening came within ten feet of them.

Legolas gave a sigh of relief as they neared the opening. He looked out through it and noticed the moonlight and starlight shining off water. As they reached the fresh air (A/N: There's a definite oxymoron), they looked around and gathered in their surroundings. "By the Valar…" Legolas breathed out. Never before had he seen anything like this.

"Legolas, this is Earth." Lestan said, gesturing out towards the open with his hand. 

"Durian! Oh, you have to look at this!" Legolas marveled. "This is wonderful!" He stood in shock staring at the buildings around him, the odd shape of the white building they were next to astonished him, then the circular gray building that was to their right was breath taking to him also. 

Durian moaned as he opened his blue eyes, the tired look in them vanished when he saw where he was, "Where are we?"

"We are on Earth," Lestan answered. 

"No! No, I do not want to go to Earth! I have heard stories, I have heard how horrible of a place it is," Durian argued.

"Too bad, we're staying," Legolas grumbled to himself. "Well… shall we begin our search for the healers?" Lestan nodded, and they continued on with their journey. They walked in the direction of the odd shaped white building.

"You know what's quite ironic?" Lestan asked. Legolas gave him a sign to continue. "I have a strange feeling that I have seen this white building before, a long time ago…" They walked up to the front of the building and stared at it. 

"There's writing on the ground," Durian pointed out to his companions. They took a couple of steps back and read what it said on the ground, "The Cleveland Rock and Roll Hall of Fame." Durian read.

Lestan gasped, his eyes reading the word Cleveland over and over again. "Legolas… this is Amanda's city."

"What?" Durian asked. 

"Are you serious?" Legolas asked, a hopeful look in his eyes. His eyes scanned over the large buildings in the distance, the huge objects that stood hundreds of feet above the ground. "Where do we start…?"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hey, that's the end of the second chapter, heh… hope ya'll enjoyed… if you don't understand what the hell is going on, then you obviously haven't read the first part, haha. PLEASE R&R!!!


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: I'm sure you all hate me... I always forget to update this story along with all my other ones... Anna especially hates me (please don't kill me, I want to keep up my precalc grade, hehe)... but I AM updating now because it's spring break and I have nothing else better to do... I've actually had this story updated since late December I just keep forgetting to upload it onto FF... well I shall start now, much love!! EXiLe  
  
Leaders Never Die: Part 2  
Chapter 4  
  
The three elves stood on the pavement in front of the large white building, staring into the city.  
  
"I've never seen anything like it before... The height of these blocks far outsize any tree I've ever seen both in Mirkwood or Lorien before." Legolas gasped.  
  
"What's that noise?" Durian mumbled. The far-off rumbling sounded like thunder to the ears of the elves and made the earth tremble beneath their feet. "It's getting louder..."  
  
"My prince, this strange light approaching us is generating such noises." Lestan notices, staring at the single blinding light that was quickly approaching them.  
  
"What is it?" Legolas asked Lestan.  
  
"I know not. I have yet to encounter such an instrument before," Lestan told him. "I shall speak with it."  
  
Lestan walked in front of the light between the parallel metal bars on the ground in hopes of speaking to this creature.  
  
Suddenly a large cry came from the creature. It sounded so hideous and deafening to the elvish ears, almost like that of an extremely large orc. "Lestan! It is evil! Come away from it!" Legolas screamed.  
  
Lestan jumped off the tracks as soon as the obviously metal creature passed them. The elves stood there in shock as the length of the creature passed in front of their eyes. Five minutes later, the elves watched two red eyes on the back of the creature move away from them.  
  
"We must be careful," Legolas inquired. "Strange things lurk on Earth, we do not know friend from foe. Be on your lookout.  
  
"Aye, my Lord. Shall we continue? We must find some aid for Durian. He is becoming pale." Lestan gestured to the sickly elf. "He is losing blood."  
  
Legolas pulled Durian up by an arm and Lestan took the other and placed it around his shoulder so that both elves shared equal weight. "We should go into the city. We are bound to find some sort of help."  
  
The elves began staggering towards the empty road. They turned and passed over a bridge. "Would you look at that..." Legolas exclaimed, peering over the side of the bridge.  
  
They stared in shock at the hundreds of creatures traveling at great speeds below them. Some were larger than others, but all relatively small in comparison to the larger monster from before.  
  
"We should avoid these creatures as much as possible. We do not know the nature of their being, they may be workers of evil." Legolas said.  
  
The three continued to walk into over the bridge and closer to the illuminated lights of the city. They passed strange men and women on the streets who seemed to be in search of something. Only some of the men approached the elves in search of food or money, others shied away from them, trying to hide in the shadows from the strangely dressed men.  
  
"Lestan, do you have any memory of this place at all. You had said earlier that you've been in this portion of Earth before. Can you explain these creatures passing us or the lights over head?" Legolas asked while readjusting Durian's arm on his shoulder, which was beginning to feel like it weighed over 1000 pounds.  
  
"It's been so long... these smaller creatures are for transportation I believe. My guess is that they have replaced horses with them. I still do not know what the large metal snake we encountered before was though.... However, these lights are used to aid the transportation of the metal boxes, strictly based on my current observation," Lestan explained.  
  
"Go on," Legolas urged.  
  
"Well, my Lord. As you see, when that little light up there turns red, the boxes seem to stop. But when they are green, the boxes go... I'm unsure of the yellow light. The boxes don't seem to know what to do when they come to such a light." Lestan said.  
  
"What do you suppose that is, Lestan?" Legolas asked, looking up at the huge building across the stream of metal boxes from them.  
  
"The Radisson? I do not know what this is..." Lestan told him. "Wouldn't hurt to find out though. It seems to be one of the only buildings open at this time of night."  
  
The elves staggered into the road, forgetting to look at the light. The metal boxes around them screamed and swerved all around the road trying to avoid hitting the three of them.  
  
"These things are crazy..." muttered Legolas.  
  
They finally reached the revolving doors of 'The Radisson'. "How do we go inside?" Lestan asked, observing the doors that were swinging in a circular motion in front of him.  
  
"It looks like a game, or a trick of some sort. We must follow the openings until we reach the other side, without getting hit by the moving wall." Legolas said.  
  
They waited until they found a suitable opening, before they jumped in between the two walls and ran along with the doors until they reached the opening on the other side.  
  
"Would you look at that?" Lestan said in amazement at the beauty of the building. "It is so different from the grotesque look of the outside."  
  
"May I help you?" Asked a woman behind a desk some ways in front of them. She looked nervous while she talked, she also had her hand placed on a phone in front of her.  
  
The elves staggered up to her, and as they got closer, she noticed that one of the men in front of her was bleeding profusely from his leg. "Oh my God... Do you need help?" She asked, taking her hand away from the phone. She came out from behind the desk and kneeled down in front of Durian and looked at his leg.  
  
"Yes, my lady. We are in dire need of aid... he has been bleeding for awhile and our medicine cannot heal him. We need help," Legolas pleaded.  
  
"Is this a gunshot wound?" She asked.  
  
"Nay, tis an arrow wound," Lestan said.  
  
The woman glanced at him skeptically. She decided that it would be better to not ask about it, or about their clothing for that matter. She went back to the desk and picked up the phone and pressed three buttons, "Yes, I have an emergency here..."  
  
"Legolas..." Durian mumbled as he fell to the floor. "Where are we...?"  
  
"He has lost too much blood, he is delusional!" Lestan cried as he supported Durian's head.  
  
Legolas held onto his little brother, it was the only thing he felt he could do while his brother lied there.  
  
The woman returned to them after she had gotten off the phone with the police, "There is an ambulance on the way, they are going to take you to the Cleveland Clinic. Everything will be better... don't worry."  
  
************ ELSEWHERE *****************  
  
"Amanda, please hang in there!" Tiffany cried as she held her friends hand. They were tearing down the highway towards downtown in an ambulance. It had taken awhile for the ambulance to reach them and Amanda had already lost so much blood by the time they got there.  
  
"Terf..." Amanda said.  
  
"Ssshhh... don't try to talk. We're almost there. They're taking you to the Cleveland Clinic. Don't worry, things will be ok..."  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
So yea... hopefully it will be less than a couple months before I update again, hehe... buh byes!!! Much love... don't be afraid to review ( 


End file.
